falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Bernard
St. Bernard History St. Bernard is a nickname of someone who, by all accounts, might not even exist. The first tales of St. Bernard were spread by wastelanders traveling through the Four Seasons in 2266. They had been attacked by a group of Lobotomites, before they heard the cracks of a rifle and the Lobotomites were dead. An older man in his late forties emerged from a nearby building, and without a word he motioned for the group to follow him. The old man proceeded to guide them through Four Seasons without having any incidents with any creature or hazard within the Four Seasons. The old man responded to only one question throughout the whole trek. When one of the wastelanders asked what his name was, the old man whispered only "St. Bernard"; after the pre-War dog which helped rescue people trapped in avalanches in the Swiss Alps. As with most tales in the wastes, most people refused to believe the fact that someone would help strangers for nothing in return. However, as the years passed on, more stories about St. Bernard began to crop up around Four Seasons. The stories followed a certain pattern. St. Bernard would appear when a group of wastelanders, or on rare occasions just one wastelander, was in trouble and either guide them out of Four Seasons or just help them along to a safe spot before vanishing back into the Four Seasons. Rumors began to spread about St. Bernard. Some began to say that St. Bernard was actually a group of people, or maybe that it was just a title passed from one man to the next. The vast majority said that St. Bernard didn't even exist; made up by people who were too proud to say a passing tribal took pity on them and helped them out. From the various second-hand stories, taken from people in second-rate bars in hamlets outside of Four Seasons or traveling merchants, St. Bernard rarely spoke to the people he just saved aside from quiet muttering when they stopped to rest for the night (always for the other person's concerns, not St. Bernard's). According to the stories, St. Bernard had lost his family to a twister that struck the Four Seasons. He had wandered out into the wastes with the intent of committing suicide by some way. Instead, he found himself in Dallas. He had stopped to rest for the night in an old movie theater, when the movie theater came alive. Images began flashing onto the screen, while St. Bernard sat entranced by the spectacle. At the end of the five-hour slideshow, in which the man that would become St. Bernard sat entranced during the whole spectacle, he heard a small voice whisper to him. Although St. Bernard never reveled on what the voice said, most believe it told him to save people from the horrors of the Four Seasons. Although, from the accounts of people who claimed to know someone who was rescued by St. Bernard, everybody who was rescued by St. Bernard came back different in some way or form. Sniper Despite his overall heroic reputation, the stories always tell of St. Bernard's darker side. Those who find themselves doing well within Four Seasons, such as finding lucky pieces of salvage, find themselves attacked by a distant sniper. Rarely shooting to kill, instead, he wounds the wastelanders until they find themselves pinned down somewhere. When they attempt to escape, St. Bernard is always there. Typically, St. Bernard leaves one survivor while he kills off the rest. Nobody knows why he helps the struggling and kills the successful. Some of the more intelligent wastelanders speculate that it's "survival of the fittest in reverse". The more superstitious wastelanders say that because he's a living spirit of the Four Seasons. Equipment From the tales gathered from St. Bernard, he seems to be carrying some sort of pre-war sniper rifle. He seems to rarely miss a shot, and it always seems to come at some sort of dramatic time such as when a raider is about to shoot his victim or when an animal is about to leap to make its final attack. Some campsite stories make fun of this, like St. Bernard is some sort of cliched version of a guardian angel. Category:Characters